Trampa de poderio
by Chia Moon
Summary: Una apuesta es una apuesta. El que gana, gana. Pero a costa de trampas. Yamato y Taichi se juegan la dominancia... o no. Quizás hasta descubran algo interesante. [Para la semana de diversidad sexual del foro proyecto 1-8]
Creo que oficialmente es mi primer Taito sin nadie de por medio. No estoy ni medianamente contenta como en todas mis primeras veces de parejas escritas. Pero me gustó la idea de la trampa. Y como me dieron opción de interpretar lo que tomé a mi modo, pues mucho mejor :3

* * *

Lo que escogí Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual de Proyecto 1-8 fue lo siguiente:

Fetiches dominación/ sumisión.

* * *

Datos del fic:

 **Título:** Trampa de poderío.

 **Pareja:** Taito (Taichi x Yamato)

 **Género:** romance/ humor.

 **Advertencias:** Homosexualidad.

 **Ranking:** M.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

º **Trampa de poderio** º

.

..

.

 **I**

 **Batalla**

—Estoy seguro que necesitas hacerlo.

Yamato enarcó una ceja mientras golpeaba con sus dedos el filtro del cigarrillo de chocolate. Estaba tirado sobre su cama en una forma extraña, con papelitos de envoltorios de dulces desparramados por todas partes. Generalmente le molestaría el hecho de que su habitación estuviera un completo desorden, pero era difícil concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en el tipo frente a él.

—No digas estupideces— rechazó fingiendo que fumaba.

Taichi sonrió de ese modo tan él. Ese que te daban ganas de levantarte y romperle la boca a base de besos fuertes. Se movía inquieto en la silla, con las manos apretadas en sus rodillas mientras taconeaba contra el suelo. Yamato podía ver cómo se controlaba. La vena en el cuello que parecía estar cerca de estallar.

Cada vez que movía la silla, podía ver la cajetilla de tabaco real sobre la mesa del escritorio. Yamato expulsó un aire que realmente no necesitaba hacer. Taichi enarcó una ceja, pasando sus dedos por la rodilla.

—Te mueres de ganas.

—No menos que tú— reprochó mordisqueando el falso filtro de chocolate. Taichi tragó.

Reacomodó su postura hasta apoyar la espalda contra la pared, agradeciendo el frio contra sus huesos. Le ayudó momentáneamente. Taichi también cambió de postura, cruzándose de piernas masculinamente. Sacudió su pie nervioso.

—Vamos a estar así todo el día, Yamato— indicó—. Ninguno de los dos va a ceder. Lo sabes.

—Pues cede y terminaremos antes— indicó mordisqueando el chocolate, incitándolo—. Es fácil. Vienes, me comes la boca con el chocolate y listo.

El castaño se lamió los labios mientras maldecía, tentado. Yamato pudo notarlo en cómo se tensó la vena de su cuello.

—¿Y qué más? — exclamó finalmente—. Pon el culo en pompa y quizás me lo piense.

Lo señaló directamente a las caderas. Yamato se subió más el pantalón vaquero como privación. Yagami emitió un resoplido al notar el bulto de su sexo. Yamato ganó un punto más.

Taichi maldijo entre dientes, levantándose con un salto.

—Voy al baño— avisó. Se volvió y cogió la cajetilla de tabaco, guardándosela en la parte trasera del pantalón y entrando en el baño.

Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar de su voz fue una maldición en toda regla contra su persona.

Pero desde luego, el juego no había terminado. Yamato tenía sus propias trampas.

 **II**

 **Trampa**

Cuando estuvo lo más tranquilo posible y su sexo se desplomó contra sus testículos, cansado y agotado de eyacular, tras lavarse, Taichi se miró al espejo. Tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, la nariz enrojecida y los labios hinchados.

Estaba perdiendo terreno. Estaba jodidamente entre las cuerdas.

Sintió la cajetilla de tabaco en la parte trasera de su pantalón. Todo por esa jodida apuesta.

 _Te dejo que domines si estas todo un día sin fumar, Yamato._

 _Acepto. Si tú puedes estar todo un día sin comer chocolate, haré lo mismo._

Condenada fuera su adicción al chocolate. Yamato era más de tabaco, desde luego y aunque Taichi había remugado alguna que otra vez que su boca tuviera el sabor característico de un fumador y por más que Yamato se metiera una dosis de caramelos de menta, pasta dental de mental, etc, Taichi lo odiaba con toda su alma y Ishida no deseaba dejarlo. No obstante, tenía mucho aguante el condenado. Y solo eran fechas esporádicas en la que la casa parecía una sauna de humo de tabaco asfixiante.

Cuando estaban saturados con la vida real que no tenían tiempo ni para la vida íntima.

Taichi tuvo demasiados exámenes. Yamato estaba estresado con sus pruebas físicas. Solo se reunían para cenar, con el cuerpo tan cansado que hasta las pestañas se les cerraba encima del plato de comida. Cuando se metían en la cama, ni hablar de pensar en tener un vis a vis.

Cuando las vacaciones llegaron, ambos estaban hechos polvo y la necesidad de estar en pareja clamó todos sus instintos. Pero claro, la dichosa apuesta había aparecido y todo el deseo empezaba a hincharle las pelotas. Mientras el condenado de Yamato estaba tan fresco, él había tenido ya que ir al baño tres veces.

Tres.

Y desde luego, no era lo mismo la calidez del interior de Yamato con su palma.

Demonios. Tenía que ganar esa competición.

No es que no le gustara sentirle dentro. Ni que fuera Yamato quien dominara la situación. Le gustaba. Le ponía a cien. Porque era Yamato quien lo hacía, quien estaba dentro de él, bombeando y jadeando como si no hubiera mañana. Pero la diferencia de poseerle a ser poseído era grande.

Quería verle gemir de súplica por correrse. Que le clavara las uñas en la espalda y soltara su nombre en suspiros y maldiciones. Quería ver su sexo temblar contra su vientre y que su semilla los bañara a ambos.

Joder. Iba a necesitar de nuevo un cinco contra uno si seguía pensado de ese modo. Sacudió la cabeza, frotándose el rostro con las manos húmedas del agua tras lavárselas y se miró al espejo. Una gotita resbaló de su nariz hasta su mejilla, perdiéndose por su barbilla y cayendo contra el suelo.

Entonces, la idea se le iluminó en el rostro entero.

 _Eres sexy cuando te lavas._

Pocas veces lograba cumplidos por parte de Ishida. Y ese era uno de ellos. Uno importante.

Abrió el grifo de nuevo y se echó agua en la cara, secándose solo lo justo para ver y no parecer un baboso que gotea baba.

Listo. Preparado. Con la seguridad en todo su cuerpo latiendo por sus venas, abrió la puerta…

… solo para que toda la sangre se fuera directamente a su sexo.

Yamato era un cabrón. De esos que te buscan las vueltas con su carita de angelito. De aquellos que las matan callando. De los que cuando menos esperabas, te había puesto pegamento en la silla mientras te miraba con una cara adorable de no he hecho nada.

Los cojones.

Taichi estaba de pie junto a la puerta del cuarto de baño. Con una mano todavía en el picaporte, apretando sus dedos tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

La visión ante sus ojos era condenadamente excitante.

Yamato le miraba como si realmente nunca hubiera roto un plato. Los labios cubiertos de chocolate, como si se los acabara de haber pintado. Un hilo oscuro descendía por su cuello hasta su pecho, donde tropezones de chocolate resbalaban por su lampiña piel. Desde el pecho hasta su vientre. Una de las pequeñas formas desiguales se había caído dentro de su ombligo y sobresalía de forma tímida. Por la forma en cómo llegaba hasta la cintura del pantalón, el chocolate seguía.

El jodido y condenado tipo se había puesto lo que ansiaba en él. Y era una condenada putada. Con todas las palabras.

Una dichosa fantasía sexual en toda su cara. Gruñó y estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo en el cuarto de baño, cuando la voz de Yamato llegó para interrumpir.

—Clausuremos el baño, Taichi— puntuó—. Cada vez que vayas al baño a cascártela, ganaré.

Taichi entrecerró los ojos y caminó hasta la silla como si estuviera acartonado completamente. Yamato se lamió el pulgar y antes de que Taichi pudiera sentarse si quiera y pensar qué hacía, estaba sobre él, con las manos contra sus hombros y besándolo como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Oh. Y Yamato se dejó. El muy condenado le había hecho caer en la trampa.

 **Esas consecuencias**

—Eres un tramposo— gruño mientras observaba cómo sus muñecas eran liberadas. Yamato levantó una ceja mientras sus dedos de ágil guitarrista, separaban su corbata de su piel—. Un jodido tramposo.

—Ey, el que se lanzó contra mí y me metió la lengua hasta la campanilla fuiste tú. Perdiste el control.

Taichi expulsó una palabrota nada recomendada para dejar salir de tus labios frente a un padre. Se intentó sentar y el dolor se lo impidió. Maldijo de nuevo entre dientes y Yamato le plantó un beso en toda la frente, bajando por su nariz y perdiéndose en un beso contra sus labios.

—Solo te dolerá un poco. Aunque no te quejabas mucho antes.

Un puñetazo directo a sus costillas que lo dobló contra el costado. Taichi apretó sus cabellos entre sus dedos, con rudeza, mientras sus labios presionaban contra los suyos y sus lenguas se mecían en una batalla de saliva y caricias.

Ishida gimió en protesta, separándose.

—Ey, es mi semana…

—Si no bajamos el burro, me vas a dejar el trasero como un colador— protestó volviendo a recostarse—. Además. ¿Por qué demonios tienes estas cosas de atarme y demás? Ya solo te falta usar la cera y ponerme una bola en la boca.

Los azulados ojos del rubio brillaron con cierta malicia. Taichi soltó otra palabrota.

—Me estás dando unas ideas muy interesantes. Dicen que la cera es puramente estimulante.

Pasó un dedo lentamente por el torso moreno, disfrutando de la curiosa reacción del color de su piel sobre la contraria. Taichi se estremeció y rechinó los dientes.

—Caliente, cayendo por tu cuerpo, quemándote en una dosis de placer.

Llegó hasta su sexo. Taichi era de los que se calentaban pronto y soportaban un buen grupo de torturas sexuales. Sería el amante idóneo para ese tipo de juegos. Yamato lo sopesó. La loca idea de maniatarlo, meterle algo en la boca, torturar su suave piel con cera, apretar sus pelotas entre sus dedos hasta que se corriera contra su pecho.

Se movió contra él, acomodándose. Taichi siseó y llevó sus manos hasta sus caderas. Yamato solo tuvo que sujetar ambos sexo, frotándose una contra otro, adorando la fricción de sus propios miembros.

Sus ojos se encontraron, sus labios se acariciaron.

—Mierda…— masculló.

Taichi bajó una mano por su trasero, apretando sus nalgas, metiendo un dedo entre estas. Pero para Ishida era imposible detenerse. Sintiendo su avance entre sus carnes, el dedo en su interior, el roce del sexo de Taichi contra el suyo, los gestos de su rostro contrayéndose al estar cerca del mismo clímax que él.

Al cuerno con todo. Al cuerno con las batallas sexuales. Al cuerno con quien dominaba o no.

Se movió hacia delante, buscando la posición idónea. Taichi no necesitó un mapa. Nada más sentirlo en su interior, su sexo se sacudió contra ambos, bañándoles de su propia simiente, a la par que Yagami en su propio interior.

—Joder… Yamato— gruñó entre jadeos estrechándolo entre sus brazos—. Creo que… tienes un problema muy fuerte con el sadomasoquismo algunas veces.

—Cállate— ordenó enterrando su nariz en su cuello.

Taichi rio mientras acomodaban su cuerpo. Con el cosquilleo del sexo y la suciedad en ellos.

—Realmente quiero atarte y ver cómo te corres mientras la cera te cubre— decidió.

Taichi miró el techo antes de hablar. Una pícara sonrisa escondiéndose en su mejilla.

—Eres un cerdo en el sexo, Ishida.

—Pero a ti te encanta, Yagami.

 **Fin**

 **27 de abril del 2016**


End file.
